


The Heart of A Thief: Book of Roses

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17)



Series: Queen of Thieves Fanfics [2]
Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: British Female Character, Canadian Characters, Con Artists, Criminal Masterminds, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Forgery, France (Country), Heist, International, Multi, Original Character-centric, POV Female Character, Paris (City), Queen of Thieves, rich characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois
Relationships: Jett Slater/Original Female Character(s), Leon Kwan/Original Female Character(s), Vivienne Tang/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Queen of Thieves Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148474





	1. Casting

**Isabel Arceneaux**

Age: 24  
Affiliation: Interpol (formerly)  
The Gilded Poppy  
Occupation: Agent (formerly)  
Historian  
Author ****

 **Identity  
** Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Cisgender Female

 **Physical Description  
** Race: Hispanic/French-Canadian  
Height: 5'3"  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Hair Colour: Dark Brown (natural)  
Auburn (dyed)  
 ****

 **Relationship  
** Significant Other: Leon Kwan  
Sexuality: Queer

* * *

**Elena Thibodeau  
** Age: 23  
Affiliation: The Gilded Poppy  
Occupation: Video Game Designer (former)  
Forger  
Artist

 **Identity  
** Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Cisgender Female

 **Physical Description  
** Race: French-Canadian  
Height: 5'4"  
Eye Colour: Brown  
Hair Colour: Deep Brown

 **Relationship  
** Significant Other: Jett Slater  
Sexuality: Saphiosexual

* * *

**Sophia Norwich  
** Age: 23  
Affiliation: London Theatre Company (former)  
The Gilded Poppy  
Occupation: Actress (former)  
Seductress

 **Identity  
** Pronouns: She/Her  
Gender: Cisgender Female

 **Physical Description  
** Race: British-Gaelic  
Height: 5'11"  
Eye Colour: Grey  
Hair Colour: Black (natural)  
White-Blond (dyed)

 **Relationship  
** Significant Other: Vivienne Tang  
Sexuality: Bisexual

* * *

Leon Kwan

Vivienne Tang

Jett Slater

Nikolai Sterling

Zoe Banks

Remy Chevalier


	2. Return to the Underbelly

**Paris  
December**

Isabel

I rolled over; the smell of Bay Leaves and Lavender filled my senses. _Leon._ I stretched and sat up, finding I was alone in the big white bed. The door opened slightly, Silas nosing his way through.

"Morning bud." 

He pushed his way in and hopped on the bed. I pet him a bit before he settled beside me. Elizabeth came in behind him. The two had become almost inseparable the last few months. She looked at the bed, then went to the desk and sniffed around.

"Leon's not in here." She meowed sadly. I patted the bed softly and she joined Silas and I. After considering things, Elizabeth crawled into my lap. I pet her lovingly, "Good morning, Lizzie." She huffed at the nickname then began purring. "What do you think Leon and I should do today? Hmm? Maybe go look at some Picasso? Or take a walk on the Alexandre III?" She meowed, "Both? I agree." I chuckled just as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!"

"Morning babe."

I rolled my eyes, "Leon." I smiled sweetly, "You don't have to knock."

"Well, you could have been changing." He closed the door and came to sit on the bed, giving Silas a pet.

"You've seen me naked."

"Yes, but..." He just noticed I was still in my nightgown and looked away, blushing. "Umm."

I smirked and pulled his head to look at me, "I don't mind if you look. I want you to look, everytime." He pointedly looked me up and down, "But, if you keep looking at me like that I'll need a cool down."

He smirked at me, "Fair." Leon gave me a passionate morning kiss before continuing, "I came to tell you that breakfast is here. Though I left the 'Vultures' alone with it. Might not have much left soon."

I pecked him on the lips and hopped out of bed, "Great. I'll shower and get ready."

Leon watched as I walked away. From the bathroom I heard him tell Silas and Elizabeth it was breakfast time for them too.

* * *

Isabel

Elena

Sophia

I came out to the living room to find the whole Poppy there, pigging out on croissants and muffins. Elena and Sophia had left me a spot on the sofa between them and Leon. Silas was currently occupying said seat. I gave him a pet and ushered him off.

"Your coffee." Leon gave me a kiss as he passed it, causing Oooos to fill the room.

"I was hoping we could go to the Musée Picasso today." I told him as I munched on a croissant, "And then maybe take a nice walk down the Pont Alexandre III?"

"You won't have time for that today." Nikolai interjected. "We must get back to work on the book."

"She still needs time." Leon demanded as everyone ignored Sophia asking about the book, "The trial was only last week."

The trial, as Leon mentioned, was for the not once but thrice attempted murder of me by my former bosses at Interpol. Now that they were safely locked away I hoped Leon would be less protective of me. Apparently not.

"I know." Nikolai didn't even look up from his crossword puzzle, "That's why we're starting today. The client is getting impatient, we can't put it off any longer."

Leon knew he'd lost the match and turned to me instead, "Are you okay with this?"

"I'm fine with it. In fact I've been wanting to get back to work." with determination I looked to Nikolai and asked, "Where do we start?"

* * *

"What is this book?!" Sophia was not happy as she had asked many time about the book and still had no answer.

I laughed at her predicament while we walked through the streets of Paris headed for the Underbelly. The sun had been bright and warm so the whole Poppy had elected to walk instead of have Leon drive. I was happy; winter in Paris was like spring in Canada, it hardly ever got below zero. Elena and I were barely clothed while most of the Poppy and Sophia had on thick jackets.

"It's called the Book of Roses." I was so excited to explain, "It was written in the 15th century by a French Poet, name François de Bayeux. It was so scandalous the Pope had the book taken apart and hidden throughout Europe."

"Why would they do that to a poor defenceless book!" Elena was angry.

"The writing was beyond explicit. They claimed de Bayeux had committed a tremendous sin by writing it."

Sophia snorted, "Everything was a sin back then."

"Unless you were a King or a member of the Catholic Church." I joked.

We made are way into the Underbelly and like every other time, silence ensued. The mobs of people moved to give us space as we made our way over to Jace. Leon and I were hand in hand when he stiffened beside me.

"I heard something."

Before anyone could react a man with a blade came out of the shadows and headed straight for Nikolai. Almost without thought, Leon dropped my hand and placed himself between Nikolai and the attacker. He stopped the man but took a blade to the forearm.

Only Sophia and Elena seemed phased by the attack; Vivienne and Jett comforting them.

I had resigned myself to the fact that Leon was going to get harmed again at some point; he had more scars than skin at this point. I pulled out the small cloth I'd begun carrying around for just such an occasion and made a tourniquet for him.

He went to pull it out but I stopped him, "Not here."

* * *

We had rushed back to the Penthouse and, without me saying anything, Leon made his way to our room silently as the girls still freaked out.

I had moved a large box of medical supplies into our closet after Leon was shot. It just seemed easier. I'd also taken to reading more medical and veterinary books to help out everyone in the Poppy.

Leon moved some of the things on the desk to the bed, then took a seat on it waiting for me. I opened the box and took out a suture kit, saline, gloves and gauze. I set everything down on the desk and went to get a sterilized sheet. I set up on the sheet and with clean sterile gloves took a look at the knife. 

"Is it in there deep?"

He moved his hand to test, "Not very."

I murmured acknowledgement and with a deep breath pulled the blade from his hand. Luckily the tourniquet had worked and it didn't start bleeding uncontrollably. I breathed a sigh of relief and set the blade down to check out the wound. It seemed harmless enough. Leon was right it hadn't been too deep. I grabbed the saline and with an apology I cleaned out the wound. Within minutes I had it sutured and dressed.

"Done." Leon pulled me to him with his injured arm, "don't use that arm yet."

"It feels fine." He smirked, "I can show you."

Leon pushed my vest to the ground and unbutton my jeans. as he hopped of the table he pulled my jeans from my legs. He urged me to jump into his waiting arms as he rub my heat, moans escaping my lips. Leon set me in the middle of the bed and paused his ministrations to remove his clothes. I whined at the loss, but took the opportunity to rid myself of my top. Leon returned his hand and with practised ease used the other to remove my bra. He took my nipple into his mouth and began pleasuring me there. Within moments I was nearing my peak. I pulled his hand away and removed my last article of clothing. Leon climbed above me on the bed and pushed into me; filling me completely. Together we found our bliss.


	3. Noz

Isabel

Sophia

Elena

After the events of yesterday Elena, Sophia and I needed a break from the world of the Poppy so we decided on a stroll through Paris. We had just stopped for a drink when out of the corner of my eye I saw him.

"Leon." I called as he came out of the shadow and over to us. "What do we say?"

"Walk don't stalk." He sighed, defeated, "I was just worried about you after yesterday."

"That guy was after Nikolai." Elena said, "Why would Isabel be in danger walking down the street?"

"We don't know for sure who the guy was after." He rationalized, "And anyone with a grudge against the Poppy could come after anyone of you."

"Leon," I felt bad for worrying him, "I know you love me and want to protect me but..."

"She can't live her whole life in fear." Sophia finished for me.

"I know." Leon thought a moment, "COuld you at least take things a little more seriously? This life is dangerous. For all of you."

We decided, after a silent conversation, to agree.

"Now, come." I wrapped my arm in his, "Come walk with us."

"You two better go ahead." We turned at Elena's voice only to find Sophia shivering in the 7 degree weather, "I better take Sophia back before she gets a chill."

"I can walk you back."

"No." Sophia ordered. "Leon. Stay. Go for a nice romantic walk with Isabel."

He grunted his disapproval as the girls headed towards the Penthouse.

With resigned acceptance Leon motioned to the street, "Shall we?"

We must have walked for hours because the sun was beginning to set as we found ourselves near the Eiffel Tower. 

Leon smiled his conspiratorial smile, "Would you like to go?"

I chuckled, "It's winter. They'll already be closed for the day."

"Aren't you the Historian for the infamous Gilded Poppy?"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, then. Let's break into the Eiffel Tower.

Leon led me to a side door and into a service elevator. Before I could point out we needed a key, he pulled a small rusty one from his pocket.

I smirked at him. Of course he'd have a key. This is probably one of his favourite spots in the city.

We got off the elevator on an unused level. Seeing the sunset from the Tower was indescribable. The colours of the city blended smoothly with the grey of the building tops.

"I wish I had the ability to write well enough that someone could see this in their own mind."

"You could," Leon supported, "I've read your work. You make people see and feel things in a way no one can."

I gave him a passionate kiss in thanks.

* * *

An hour later we decide on returning to the Penthouse.

Leon stopped suddenly, "I almost forgot. I have to pick up my car."

"Can I come with you? I'd love to meet this special person you allow to touch your car."

LEon smirked and led me down the Paris streets. The garage was no different than any of the other Parisian buildings. Only way you knew it to be a garage was the cars. A young muslim women dressed in coveralls came over to great Leon.

"You have perfect timing I just finished her up." She smiled sweetly at me, "You must be the great Isabel I've heard so much about."

"Leon talks about me?"

"Almost as much as he talks about his car." She admitted, "I'm Noz. I'd shake your hand but-"

I crushed her in a hug ignoring the grease on her clothes, "It's really nice to meet you."

Noz chuckled and decided to reciprocate. I let her go, "Anyone who can snag Leon is a friend of mine."

"Noz? Is that short for something?"

"Nitrous Oxide." _A street name._ She turned to Leon, "I moved the centre of gravity."

"I did notice I was over driving."

Leon inspected the car as though it was a piece of art. I had never seen Leon like this, pure joy and happiness on his face. Except when he was with me.

"Do you drive, Isabel?"

"I do, but not the way Leon does." I explained, "He's the real driver."

"Take her out for a spin. See how she's handling."

Noz tossed the keys to Leon, "Want to go for a drive?"

"Sure! You've never taken me for a _real_ drive."

Leon and I waved goodbye to Noz as we climbed in, "Better buckle up."

He tore out onto the road as I screamed. We raced down the street as he laughed.


	4. Evasive Maneuvers

Heist Outfit

I went to climb into Leon's car and buckled in. Now knowing how he can really drive I knew the seatbelt was necessary. Before we pulled out Leon grabbed a small box from the back and placed it in my lap.

"What's this?"

"A gift," He smiled, "Every member has their Heist outfit so I thought this would work for you."

I opened the box to find:

"Leon." I was touched, he'd even found one in purple, "It's beautiful."

"Let me."

He climbed out of the car and came round to put it on me. It felt like it was meant to be on me as though it had been made for me.

"This is tailor made!"

He just got back to his seat, "Of course, all our suits and heist clothes are."

I really felt like a member of the Poppy.

* * *

**Enroute to Museum**

A couple hours later Leon was still drilling the plan into my head.

"Once the beams are down, I bring the case over and you pick the lock. Then I place the pages-" I stopped and sighed, "Leon we've gone over this plan a hundred times. I know it.."

"I just...don't want anything to go wrong."

"I wonder do all these small villages know the history they have sitting right under their noses?" Leon stiffened beside me, "What?"

I looked behind me to find a car with it's lights on high.

"Don't look." Leon instructed, "They're tailing us."

Leon began evasive maneuvers, turning down a new road, bouncing us about.

"Can I do anything?" I was beginning to freak out, breath coming in shallow.

Leon could tell how nervous I was even without taking his eyes off the road, "Breath, Isabel." He waited till her breathing began evening out, "Do you trust me?"

I didn't even hesitate, "With my life."

He made a hairpin turn at full speed, breaking through a field's gate and kicking up a cloud of dust before doing a donut to turn us back around and out. Within moments we returned to the main road that led to the museum, our tail gone.

We drove to the museum at top speed. The moment the car stopped Leon rushed over to my door.

"Isabel." He was almost too afraid to touch me, "Are you okay?"

"That was...awesome!" Leon was confused by my answer, "It was scary obviously but so exhilarating!"

Leon shook his head in disbelief, "Only you, Isabel Arceneaux, only you.

After giving me some time to settle down from the chase, Leon and I pulled the case for the pages from the trunk and headed to the closest entrance. I was supposed to pick the lock but, in the end Leon had to take over.

"It's okay," He soothed, "Just have to work on it some more."

We followed the map Zoe had placed on my burner and found the laser grid easily.

"Crap." Leon cursed. "i'm too big to get through.

I looked from myself to the beams. I could probably make it, I had lost some weight. "I'll do it."

Leon smirked, "Think you can handle it?"

"Just watch me." I took off my jacket and threw my hair into a bun.

"Here." Leon passed me his well worn brass knuckles, "When you get there use these and punch the box with all your might. That should turn them off."

I nodded that I understood and placed the knuckles in my waistband, then breathed out deep, trying to shake off my nerves before stepping over the first beam. I found the first half to be simple to get through, but found myself stuck and needing to go under. I used my intelligence to find how much room I really had and prayed it was enough. I got don on my knees and set my hands to hold my weight. I slid my legs behind me, under the bems I'd come through. Then I lowered my chest down, and pulled myself under about a foot of beam. I finally reached the end. I had to roll over cautiously to be able to pull myself up and out.

"Yay!" I whispered and did a little dance, before turning to the box, placed the knuckles and pulled back. Releasing with all my strength caused the box to close in on itself and crackle electricity. I turned back to Leon and watched as the beams flickered out.

Leon sauntered over with the case rolling behind him. He pulled me into his arms, "That's my girl."

He tried to kiss me, "We have to hurry."

Leon picked the lock of the glass cabinet that held the five pages we came for. As he opened the doors I pulled out our gloves, placing mine on. Leon put his on and switched sides with me. He preped the protective sleeves as I passed them to him.

Just as we were finishing the last page, we heard someone walking through the hall. We looked to each other, silently agreeing, _Security._ I rushed, placing the last page in the sleeve and placed it in the case. I didn't even have the case locked when Leon all but pulled me from the museum. We strapped the case into the trunk and raced down the road.

I expected sirens to be following us but Leon reassured me, "They'd be there by now if they were following us."

I let out a relieved sigh. Not even five minutes later Leon parked on an abandoned farm road.

"Shouldn't we be getting further away from the crime scene?" I looked again for lights.

"They won't find us here."

He rolled down the window and I put my jacket back on before realizing, "You have a leather jacket too."

Leon chuckled, "I do."

"I'm starting to look like like your partner in crime." I hesitated a moment, "Would you ever teach me to drive your car?"

"Sure." He started getting out.

"What? Right now?"

He opened my door, ushering me out, "Why not? We have an open road and the time." I hesitated, "You do know how to drive stick shift?"

"Yes, my uncles made me learn." I began scratching at my wrist, a sign of my anxiety.

Leon kneeled down and took my hands in his, "If you want to do this, then we can. I know you can handle it but, you need to be comfortable driving. So, we can try another time."

I closed my eyes a moment, "I just haven't driven since I moved to Paris years ago." Leon stayed silent, giving me time to think. With resolve I said, "I can do this."

Leon moved aside so I could get out. I took his seat, the scent of his cologne on it helped calm the last of my nerves. I shifted the seat about as Leon chuckled at my expense.

"You're a lot taller than me!"

Once I had the seat set I went through the checklist. Seatbelt, mirrors, hands at 10 and 2. I looked to Leon for approval to drive. He nodded to assure me. I turned the key and heard the engine roar to life. I pulled out onto the road and began accelerating slowly. With Leon's prompt I began going faster and faster, shifting at the perfect time.

I could see a hill coming at us fast and turned to Leon in distress.

"I know you can handle it." He assured me, "Floor it."

I smirked to myself and did as I was told, as I reached the top we were thrown into the air, landing safely a few feet away. I laughed from adrenaline.

"Alright, take your next left and we'll be on the main road." He turned to look at me, "You get to drive back."


	5. Work Out

Isabel

I had been working almost none stop all week on the next five pages but, was only half done. These were more difficult because the poem's font was so intricate.

One chilly morning Leon knocked on the bedroom door with hot cocoa in hand, "Here you go. Made it just how you like it."

"Whipped cream and cinnamon?"

To answer he scooped a little whipped cream on his finger and put it on my nose. I laughed, cleaned it off and offered him a kiss of thanks.

"How's the back?"

I sighed, "Painful."

Leon quirked an eyebrow at me, "Have you been doing the exercises?"

I took a sip of my cocoa, hiding my face, "Maybe, maybe not."

"That's a no. Get up." Leon pulled me from the chair gently, maneuvering me in front of him, "I'll help."

Pressed against him, he turned my body from side to side and helped with the stretches. I got distracted very easily and for some reason this seemed to be a turn on for me.

Leon was distracted and so I took my chance. I spun around and pushed him against the nearest wall.

Shock was plain on his face, "Well now. Look at all that strength you have." His voice became sultry, "You have me. Now what are you going to do with me?"

"Hmm" I pretended to think, until I remembered the page I had been working on. I sighed sadly, "Unfortunately, nothing. I have to finish that page."

Leon grunted his dissatisfaction, "Fine, fine." He pushed me a little so he could move from the wall and headed for the door, "It'll let you work."

"Wait!" He stopped with his hand on the door, I ushered to the bed, "Sit. Talk to me."

He took the seat as I got comfortable again and continued working on the page.

"Talk about what?"

I shrugged, "Anything. It'll make the work go faster." I thought a moment, "Tell me a story about your time in Hong Kong." Leon bristled, it was a subject we rarely discussed, "It can't all have been bad. Wasn't there good memories too?"

He smiled, the warm smile he reserved for me and cars, "I have one good story." With a returned smile I urged him to go on, "It's about my first race." He seemed cheered by the memory, "I showed up with my piece of crap car, only fifteen years old. In Hong Kong you're not legally able to drive till eighteen."

"Oh you were a rebel!"

Leon chuckled, "A little. I was determined to prove myself. I didn't know then that racers used modified cars. And there I was with a car that barley started on a good day."

"And let me guess," sarcasm dripping from my voice, "You won."

"Absolutely not. I barely made it across the finish line." He smirked, "But the next time I came to race, I was ready. I won by a block and everyone knew my name."

I enjoyed seeing him reminisce. Knowing all I knew of his life in Hong Kong, I wasn't entirely sure these moments existed.

Looking down I realized I had finished the page, "I'm done this one. Want to read it to make sure it's legible?"

Leon came over to stand behind me and read aloud, "That heart my heart hath in such grace, that of two hearts, one heart make we. That heart hath brought my heart in case to love the heart that loveth me." he finished the first stanza; pride shining through, "You did an amazing job, Isabel!"

I blushed, "Thank you."

* * *

Isabel

Elena

Sophia

A few days later I was working on the final page, when a small head popped in.

"Silas," I called him over, he jumped into my lap with me holding on for dear life, "I've been working so much you've hardly seen me. Maybe it's time for a break huh?"

With Silas' approval I wandered out to the living room, finding all of the Poppy there except Leon. I sauntered over to sit beside Remy on the couch, where he was telling some story.

"But, then she said let's meet at the Louvre Pyramid."

"Oh you poor man!" Nikolai had no hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"I don't get it." Elena said, "What's so bad about the Louvre Pyramid?"

"It is a disgusting blight on the face of Paris!" Remy seemed passionate about this.

"Why do we not ask our resident historian?" Vivienne suggested.

They all turned to me, "It's beautiful, I'll give it that." Remy looked victimized, "But, in my personal opinion it doesn't fit at Chateau Versailles. The aesthetic doesn't fit."

"See!" Remy startled us, "I'm always right."

I shook my head in disbelief, "Anyone seen Leon?"

"Not as much as you do." Jett joked.

I rolled my eyes and went to look for him with Silas on my heels. I opened the door to our room and found him working out. One of my favourite views.

His scars always sent a pain through my heart, but his abs? Made the pain go away. I watched him for a minute before going over and touching is arm.

"Let me see how that's healing." I pulled the bandage off an look at the weeks old wound, "Looks good enough to keep this off."  
I tossed the bandage in the bathroom garbage and came back to watch him as he finished his workout.

* * *

Isabel

Sophia

I had just thrown my leather jacket on for the heist when Sophia knocked on the door. I called her in and she sat on the ottoman while I finished my makeup.

"You won't need your jacket."

I scoffed, "I know I'm a polar bear but, I should wear something in this weather. It's almost Christmas after all."

Sophia sighed, "You won't need it because you aren't going on the heist."


	6. The Last Page

I was first confused, then angry, "Oh no!" I rushed out the room and to the elevator, catching Leon just before he got in the car, "You are not leaving me behind!" I yelled at him, "And having Sophia tell me because you know I won't lose it on her. That's low, Leon." He didn't say anything, only pleaded with his eyes, "Look," I sighed, defeated, "Why?"

He again pleaded with his eyes, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not going to!"

"You could," He rounded the car and took me into his arms, "With the attack at the Underbelly and the tail last week, I just." He kissed my head and looked at me, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

I pulled away enough to read his face. It was genuine. I sighed again, this time out of frustration, "Aren't we a team, Leon? We work together. Make decisions as a couple?"

"I-" He had no answer.

That infuriated me, I pushed around him and went for the door. He locked it just as I got my hand on the door handle. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"Leon, unlock the door!" I yelled, sure all of Paris could hear me. The Poppy at least could, "This is _our_ job. Together."

He got in the driver's seat and waited till I moved away. I refused, he finally gave up and tore down the road.

That night, I was still angry at Leon. He sculked in after I was in bed, changed and without my prompting, left to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

Isabel

Elena

I was first confused, then angry, "Oh no!" I rushed out the room and to the elevator, catching Leon just before he got in the car, "You are not leaving me behind!" I yelled at him, "And having Sophia tell me because you know I won't lose it on her. That's low, Leon." He didn't say anything, only pleaded with his eyes, "Look," I sighed, defeated, "Why?"

He again pleaded with his eyes, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not going to!"

"You could," He rounded the car and took me into his arms, "With the attack at the Underbelly and the tail last week, I just." He kissed my head and looked at me, "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

I pulled away enough to read his face. It was genuine. I sighed again, this time out of frustration, "Aren't we a team, Leon? We work together. Make decisions as a couple?"

"I-" He had no answer.

That infuriated me, I pushed around him and went for the door. He locked it just as I got my hand on the door handle. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not."

"Leon, unlock the door!" I yelled, sure all of Paris could hear me. The Poppy at least could, "This is _our_ job. Together."

He got in the driver's seat and waited till I moved away. I refused, he finally gave up and tore down the road.

That night, I was still angry at Leon. He sculked in after I was in bed, changed and without my prompting, left to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

Isabel

Elena

A few day later I sat with Elena in the living room playing Sims 4. Not long after the girls and I moved in, Zoe set up a game system in the living room. Not only could we play xbox games and Mario Kart, but we could stream our phone or computer games to the screen. Jett came out and sat beside Elena, asking a million questions.

Seeing my game he stopped reading the paper he brought, "Is that me there?"

I nodded, yes. "I have the whole Poppy on here." I proudly showed off my Sims.

"Who locked in that room, there?"

"Leon." Elena answered, "He's in time out." Jett laughed so hard I thought he'd never stop. "Did you finish your schematics?"

"Schematics of what?" I wondered. Jett showed me the paper, "A lock." I thought a moment, "How sophisticated of locks can you break into?"

\------

I sat in Leon's car as he crawled in, shocked to see me, "I'm going with you but," I stated each word with emphasis, "you're going to teach me to defend myself. That way we both feel like I'll be safe."

"Fine," He grunted, "Only because we're meeting Jace."

Not long later Leon parked at an entrance to the Catacombs, "I thought we'd meet them at the Underbelly."

"The last page is too hot." He explained, "Jace prefered to meet here."

We entered the Catacombs and Leon expertly moved us around, finding Jace easily. I hugged them and they relented to it.

"Thanks for getting the papers." Leon said.

"No problem. Anything for the Poppy." They said, "I put the pages in one of the skulls, they were too hot to keep on me."

Leon shook their hand, took a small piece of paper and Jace left. We followed the map but, it took awhile. Finally Leon found the skull, empty.

"Looking for these." I couldn't identify the voice, it clearly wasn't Jace, "8209?"

Leon pushed me behind him, as far from the threat as he could get, "What are you doing here?"

I was confused, why was he using Leon's prison number. Who was this guy!

"You mean how am I here." He turned angry, "You left me behind!"

"Leon?"

"Stay back, Isabel." He ordered. I had never seen him like this.

The stranger ignored me, "You left me to rot in that prison! While you found fame and fourtune with with the Gilded Poppy."

It hit me like a ton of bricks, I knew who the stranger was. Leon's cellmate in Hong Kong. He pulled out a zippo and held the pages over the flame.

"No!" I screamed, "Please, don't."

"You were following us last week," Leon realized, "And the attack in the Underbelly. You were coming after me."

"No," He laughed sinisterly, "I was after her."

Leon lept for the man, who dropped the page and the lighter on the Catacombs floor. I cried out as I tried to stop the pages from burning. The flame ignited the pages. I grabbed some dirt off the ground and threw it on the pages before realizing Len was beating the man.

"Leon." I tried pulling him off, "Leon, please." I cried, "Let him go. Don't do this. He's not worth it!"

Leon stopped and looked at me. With him distracted the man pushed Leon off and raced out of the Catacombs. I continued crying as I picked up the last page, it had burned the poem away.

I cried silently, "It's gone."

* * *

Leon walked me into the living room silently. I was still crying, a piece of history that was special to me had now been lost. How could we complete the book now?

He called the whole Poppy into the living room and explained to them what happened.

"We'll have to call the client," Nikolai said, "he'll have to know we can't finish the job."

"Giving up," I spoke silently before clearing my throat, "giving up means he wins." I looked to Leon earnestly, "We can't let that happen."

"Couldn't we just forge a page?" Sophia asked, "You said no one alive has seen the poem before, yes?" I nodded in confirmation. "Elena can forge the page and Isabel can write a poem." The Poppy looked skeptical, "You have a world class author and artist sitting here. Use them."

* * *

An hour after I sat at Leon's desk, pen in hand with writer's block. I sat back frustrated. Leon came in moments later.

"We need to talk." He sat on the bed as I gave him my full attention, "You need to know why I was in jail."

"I know," I said, "I read your file."

"Not what the reports said." He paused a moment, "I was born to mob parents. They were high up but not high enough. I started working as an enforcer when I fell in love with the boss' daughter. We planned to be married and even ran away to elope. But, he found out and came to stop it. He framed me for a crime I didn't commit." He became angered, "And I did eight hard years for it."

I walked over to Leon and held him in my arms, "I'm sorry for what you went through. You didn't deserve that."

Leon took comfort in my arms before standing up and taking my hand, "Come for a walk with me?"

I smiled sweetly, "Of course."

We walked towards the Eiffel tower hand in hand, we sat on a bench not far away.

"You haven't seen much of Europe have you?"

"Just London and France." I admitted.

"Where'd you want to go?"

"Anywhere and everywhere!" I was so excited by this topic, "Germany, Poland. Oh, Vienna would be nice. And I've always wanted to be in Holland when the Tulips bloom. Did you know they have sent tulips every year to Canada since World War Two? It's thanks for protecting the future Queen Juliana during the war." Leon was watching me oddly, I blushed, "Sorry, sometimes I get passionate."

Leon smirked, "You don't need to apologize. I'm just as bad with cars and novels."

I had never been told that by anybody beside Sophia and Elena. It made me happy beyond belief.

A few day later I sat with Elena in the living room playing Sims 4. Not long after the girls and I moved in, Zoe set up a game system in the living room. Not only could we play xbox games and Mario Kart, but we could stream our phone or computer games to the screen. Jett came out and sat beside Elena, asking a million questions.

Seeing my game he stopped reading the paper he brought, "Is that me there?"

I nodded, yes. "I have the whole Poppy on here." I proudly showed off my Sims.

"Who locked in that room, there?"

"Leon." Elena answered, "He's in time out." Jett laughed so hard I thought he'd never stop. "Did you finish your schematics?"

"Schematics of what?" I wondered. Jett showed me the paper, "A lock." I thought a moment, "How sophisticated of locks can you break into?"

* * *

I sat in Leon's car as he crawled in, shocked to see me, "I'm going with you but," I stated each word with emphasis, "you're going to teach me to defend myself. That way we both feel like I'll be safe."

"Fine," He grunted, "Only because we're meeting Jace."

Not long later Leon parked at an entrance to the Catacombs, "I thought we'd meet them at the Underbelly."

"The last page is too hot." He explained, "Jace prefered to meet here."

We entered the Catacombs and Leon expertly moved us around, finding Jace easily. I hugged them and they relented to it.

"Thanks for getting the papers." Leon said.

"No problem. Anything for the Poppy." They said, "I put the pages in one of the skulls, they were too hot to keep on me."

Leon shook their hand, took a small piece of paper and Jace left. We followed the map but, it took awhile. Finally Leon found the skull, empty.

"Looking for these." I couldn't identify the voice, it clearly wasn't Jace, "8209?"

Leon pushed me behind him, as far from the threat as he could get, "What are you doing here?"

I was confused, why was he using Leon's prison number. Who was this guy!

"You mean how am I here." He turned angry, "You left me behind!"

"Leon?"

"Stay back, Isabel." He ordered. I had never seen him like this.

The stranger ignored me, "You left me to rot in that prison! While you found fame and fourtune with with the Gilded Poppy."

It hit me like a ton of bricks, I knew who the stranger was. Leon's cellmate in Hong Kong. He pulled out a zippo and held the pages over the flame.

"No!" I screamed, "Please, don't."

"You were following us last week," Leon realized, "And the attack in the Underbelly. You were coming after me."

"No," He laughed sinisterly, "I was after her."

Leon lept for the man, who dropped the page and the lighter on the Catacombs floor. I cried out as I tried to stop the pages from burning. The flame ignited the pages. I grabbed some dirt off the ground and threw it on the pages before realizing Len was beating the man.

"Leon." I tried pulling him off, "Leon, please." I cried, "Let him go. Don't do this. He's not worth it!"

Leon stopped and looked at me. With him distracted the man pushed Leon off and raced out of the Catacombs. I continued crying as I picked up the last page, it had burned the poem away.

I cried silently, "It's gone."

* * *

Leon walked me into the living room silently. I was still crying, a piece of history that was special to me had now been lost. How could we complete the book now?

He called the whole Poppy into the living room and explained to them what happened.

"We'll have to call the client," Nikolai said, "he'll have to know we can't finish the job."

"Giving up," I spoke silently before clearing my throat, "giving up means he wins." I looked to Leon earnestly, "We can't let that happen."

"Couldn't we just forge a page?" Sophia asked, "You said no one alive has seen the poem before, yes?" I nodded in confirmation. "Elena can forge the page and Isabel can write a poem." The Poppy looked skeptical, "You have a world class author and artist sitting here. Use them."

* * *

An hour after I sat at Leon's desk, pen in hand with writer's block. I sat back frustrated. Leon came in moments later.

"We need to talk." He sat on the bed as I gave him my full attention, "You need to know why I was in jail."

"I know," I said, "I read your file."

"Not what the reports said." He paused a moment, "I was born to mob parents. They were high up but not high enough. I started working as an enforcer when I fell in love with the boss' daughter. We planned to be married and even ran away to elope. But, he found out and came to stop it. He framed me for a crime I didn't commit." He became angered, "And I did eight hard years for it."

I walked over to Leon and held him in my arms, "I'm sorry for what you went through. You didn't deserve that."

Leon took comfort in my arms before standing up and taking my hand, "Come for a walk with me?"

I smiled sweetly, "Of course."

We walked towards the Eiffel tower hand in hand, we sat on a bench not far away.

"You haven't seen much of Europe have you?"

"Just London and France." I admitted.

"Where'd you want to go?"

"Anywhere and everywhere!" I was so excited by this topic, "Germany, Poland. Oh, Vienna would be nice. And I've always wanted to be in Holland when the Tulips bloom. Did you know they have sent tulips every year to Canada since World War Two? It's thanks for protecting the future Queen Juliana during the war." Leon was watching me oddly, I blushed, "Sorry, sometimes I get passionate."

Leon smirked, "You don't need to apologize. I'm just as bad with cars and novels."

I had never been told that by anybody beside Sophia and Elena. It made me happy beyond belief.


	7. Dinner Club

Isabel

I had just finished my makeup for the day when Leon came into the bathroom.

"How does a nice long drive sound?" He asked as he hugged me from behind.

"Sounds perfect," I kissed his cheek and pulled away, "just let me get changed."

Leon was waiting in the car when I arrived ten minutes later. I had just got my belt on when he suggested we go to the Lavender Farm. I was excited, it had now become my favourite place in France. Our place.

I had nodded off a couple hours into the trip when Leon speeding up shook me awake, "What's happening?"

"We're being tailed again."

Moments later the other car had caught up and smacked into us. Leon kept us on the road. He pulled a gun from somewhere in his jacket and reached below his seat, grabbing a crowbar.

"Drive!"

I hopped over the gear shift and pushed my foot on the gas. I would have been sitting in Leon's lap if he wasn't almost of the window. Leon smashed the other window with the crowbar and began shooting at the driver.

For the first time since meeting him, I was afraid that something might actually happen to me. I was trying to drive straight but it wasn't easy in this position and the other driver had begun to shot back. With the small distance between them I was worried Leon would get shot. Suddenly I heard something hard slam on the other car's horn. Without warning I turned us at top speed the other direction, nearly tossing Leon from the car.

"I got it now."

I retreated back to my seat and waited with a pounding heart until we stopped in the Lavender Farm's drive. I didn't even wait to catch my breath. I turned to Leon and tried to examine him, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. He was a crap shot."

"Is he?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Is he dead?"

"I don't think so." Leon shook out his jack before deciding just to take it off, "I hit his chest but it wasn't near the heart."

I kept shaking my head before finally calming down. Suddenly the adrenaline hit me and there was only one thing I wanted in that moment.

I pulled Leon into a hard kiss. much to his surprise, but he returned it ten fold. As I fumbled with his belt, Leon moved the seat into a better position for what I had planned. I thanked whoever the god of sex was that I'd elected to wear a thong that day. After setting up the seat Leon reached for my heat. One hand in me and the other moving circles around my clit. All the while kissing my neck. 

It didn't take long for me to begin to feel the coming orgasm and so i slowed his hands and crawled into his lap. I placed myself on his cock and began moving, slowly at first to make sure I wouldn't hit my head. Then faster and faster still. Until Leon cried out and I followed seconds after. We helld eachother tight as the adrenaline and oragams waned.

It wasn't until I had fully come down I realized we could have been seen by any number of people. I found that funny for some reason and explained it to Leon who joined in my laughter.

"Come on." He urged as I moved back into my seat and we both fixed ourselves up, "Let's go for a walk."

I grabbed Leon's hand as we wandered down the short road stopping at the field itself. I laid my head on his arm, taking in the beauty before me. Imagining the future Leon and I would have.

"Anne." I thought aloud.

"Hmm?"

In the moment I wasn't anxious at all, "If we ever have a daughter. I'd want to name her Anne."

Leon smiled down at me, "Are you thinking about our future?"

I nodded happily, "Want to hear?" He seemed excited, "I see three maybe four kids, more if I can. They're running around the Lavender, giggling and playing. While we stand here watching them as the sun goes down."

Leon looked to the horizon where the sun was in fact setting slowly. He grabbed both my hands and kissed them.

"I want that for you."

\------

Isabel

Elena

Elena sat at Leon's desk waiting for Leon and I to finally finish the poem I'd been working on for days. Finally we found the words to be forever etched in the Book of Roses.

_Sweet lady, let me lay kisses upon thy gentle breasts.  
_

_Like plucking tender fruits from a green bough at summer's rest.  
_

_Sweet lover let me spend a night encircled in thy arms and feast upon the indecent pleasures of they earthly charms.  
Seet Maiden, let me be a rose with undeserving thorns that pricks yo when you tour the gardens in the morn.  
Lady, know our profane love is like a songless bird; to be glimpsed as it passes but never to be clasped or heard._

With practised ease Elena finished the poem. A beauty now inscribed in time. I sewed it together with the other pages and carefully glued it to the book cover. Finally, I had in my hands _the_ Book of Roses. _  
_

\------

Sophia

_POP!_

Elena and I had just shown the book to the Poppy when Vivienne opened a bottle of Champagne, "To another completed heist!"

"To Isabel and Elena!" Sophia called out.

We all toasted; I could see the pride on Leon's face.

"Now, all that's left is to take it to the buyer." Nikolai spoke to Leon, "You have a meeting with him tomorrow."

Leon nodded in confirmation. While I asked, "Can I go? I want to see his reaction."

"I don't see why not." Leon agreed.

"So?" Remy asked the room, "Where to next?"

\------

Isabel

Elena

Sophia

The Poppy had many clubs and tonight was Dinner Club. Before our arrivals it consisted of Leon, Remy, Vivienne and Zoe. Now the girls and I had joined. Each week we either cooked a new recipe together or found a new restaurant. Tonight we had bought out the most expensive restaurant in Paris.

To his dismay Elena had dragged Jett into the Christmas Eve cold. But, now he seemed quite content with his bourbon and steak. as was Nikolai who all but refused to come. He had decided as it was Christmas he could join in the revelry.

Together we celebrated the holiday, the heist and the year to come.


	8. The Buyer

Isabel

I was nervous beyond compare as Leon knocked on the door of the Buyer's house. With no answer we tried the door to find it unlocked and partially opened. I got a bad feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. 

Leon pulled out his gun as we skulked through the house searching for the Buyer. A trail of blood lead into a hallway. Small at first, as though someone had dragged a body across the floor. We followed carefully and after turning the corner found the Buyer, lying in a pool of blood.

Leon's first instinct was to shelter me from the sight of the body. I pulled away from his arms and bent down to check for a pulse. He didn't have one.

"He's still warm." I explained.

"This was him." Leon swore, "My Cellmate did this. It's a warning, he's coming for you."

\------

Elena

Sophia

"What are we going to do now?" Elena asked the room.

Leon and Isabel had just told the Poppy what they had found at the Buyer's.

"How about the Louvre?" Vivienne suggested, "They have a rare books section. Perhaps we can sneak it in."

"That's not what she meant." Sophia said angrily, "She means when do we kill the bastard who wants Isabel dead."

A pin could drop the room was so silent. None expected to hear that from either Elena or Sophia.

"We do nothing," Nikolai instructed, "The Gilded Poppy are not killers."

"Oh for fucks sake." Sophia blurted out, "So you'd willingly allow that man to stay alive to kill Isabel?"

No one answered, not even Leon.

"Sophia. Please." I begged, "Leave it."

She and Elena stormed from the room.

\------

Isabel

The Poppy had decide to leave Paris for our next heist. Leon came in as I was packing up my bathroom things before heading out for the heist.

"How about a nice trip to the Eiffel Tower?"

"Mmh. I'm in." I smiled and grabbed his hand, following him out of the Penthouse. As we walked I told Leon the plot of the novel I had just finished, "There's a french girl who's just trying to survive World War 2 working in a Nazi office. She falls for a british spy who she helps by passing information. The night before he leaves to return to England, they dance on the Eiffel Tower."

"It sounds perfect. How does it end?"

"After the war is over, he returns to France to seek her out and they live happily ever after." I said excitedly.

"If only that existed in real life."

I ignored the comment as we had arrived at our destination. Just as last time, Leon took us up in the service elevator and onto the unused floor. It didn't take him long to pull me into his arms and begin dancing. We danced past sunset before heading to the Louvre.

It was dead as Leon unlocked an employee entrance and lead me through the museum until we found the rare books section. Carefully Leon picked the lock on the case and placed a small title card.

The one thing I had wanted most out of my life was to be remembered by history. I used to think I'd do that as an Interpol agent. But, as I placed the book, open to our poem I realized that whether anyone ever knew or not Leon's and my love would last forever in the pages of the Book of Roses. And that is more than enough for me.

\------

Isabel

Elena

Sophia

Images and memories flooded my mind causing me to wake suddenly. I found that Leon wasn't beside me in bed. I got out and went to check the living room, except the door was locked from the outside. I began panicking before I had a realization. Leon was gone. The poem, the trip to the farm and the dance at the Eiffel Tower all meant something. He was saying goodbye.

I ran over to the phone and called Jett, praying he was a light sleeper.

"Isabel? Everything alright?"

"I'm locked in my room." I cried, "I need out. Something's happened. Tell Elena to wake the Poppy."

It took only minutes for Jett to pick the lock. I stood in the living room explaining everything to the Poppy, "He's trying to protect me. But, he's going to kill the guy."

"Zoe, track him." Nikolai ordered.

She pulled out her phone and went to work, "He's heading for Normandy."

"Do you have him chipped or something?" Elena asked.

"It's not the first time he's disappeared." Zoe explained.

I grabbed her phone and ran to the elevator, "I'm sorry! I'll return it!" I raced out of the building and down the street, only thinking about getting to Leon.

A car pulled up beside me and Jett yelled out the window, "Get in Isabel! You can't get there on foot!"

I hopped in, not caring where the car came from. We drove well over the speed limit and made it there in half the time, finding him fighting his Cellmate on the edge of a cliff just outside Le Havre.

"Leon!" I called out as I raced towards him with Jett on my heels, "Leon!"

I ran with all my might only to watch Leon's altercation end with his Cellmate falling from the cliff.

\------

We didn't talk about it as we came back to Paris. Jett followed us in the stolen car. The moment Leon retreated to our room he turned on the shower and stood in there. I silently removed my jacket and shoes. I had thrown on a simple dress before leaving for Le Havre and didn't care what happened to it as I followed him into the shower, both of us fully clothed and wrapped my arms around him.

Leon turned around and kissed me hard before pulling me up, leaning me against the shower wall. He played with my clit quickly before undoing his pants and pushing in. It didn't take long for either of us to reach our peak.

We quietly got out of the shower, dried off and changed before crawling back into bed. Not a word had been said since I had called to Leon out on that cliff.

The night went quickly and when I awoke Leon was gone. There sat a note on his side of bed. Sealed with a purple wax and a sprig of Lavender on top. It read:

_I have too many enemies and as long as I'm around the whole Poppy is in danger. You're in danger. I'm sorry._

_Leon_


End file.
